Dolor
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: UA. Post-Stars/ Viñeta-secuela de "El Principio de un nuevo destino"/ Mamoru y Usagi se encuentran a tener una conversación que no lleva a nada, pero saca las miserias que alguna vez todos albergamos en nuestras mentes y corazones./Lenguaje ofensivo!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta viñeta, son de Naoko Takeuchi.

 **Notas de autora:**

Lo que plasmo en estas líneas, son pensamientos que me surgieron a través de la historia que estoy tratando de terminar (El principio de un nuevo destino); esta viñeta sería como una especie de secuela, un encuentro entre Mamoru y Usagi, que necesitan hablar. Quizá no tenga mucho sentido, o quizá sí, pero hace tiempo que vengo imaginando esto. Y necesitaba expresarlo, ya que mi estrés no me permite continuar los fanfics que tengo en progreso. Espero que les guste.

.

.

.

" **Los recuerdos son engañosos porque están coloreados con los eventos del presente**." Albert Einstein

.

* * *

La cafetería había cambiado apenas había ingresado al local. El olor a café y a tostadas le invadió las fosas nasales, y suspiró al sentir el delicioso aroma. Repasó con la mirada las mesas atiborradas de personas, hasta que lo vio.

 _Estaba esperándola._

Y alzo la mano para saludarla. Por cierto, se había dado cuenta que ya no era más " _The Crown",_ ahora su nuevo nombre era _"Sensitive"._ Usagi se había mudado con Seiya a un barrio más tranquilo, y también a un complejo privado, y ya no andaba tan seguido por Juuban. El tema de la fama era inmanejable. Rememorar lo que era su antiguo "lugar favorito" antes de convertirse en cafetería le trajo una inmensa nostalgia.

Se acercó hasta la mesa, y tomo asiento. Estaba muy nerviosa, y le costó muchísimo decidirse por este encuentro.

Mamoru le sonrió tan jovial. Se notaba en sus rasgos físicos el paso de sus años, recordando también que él no contaba con la misma longevidad que ella, y que al pelinegro se le notaría más. Vestía de saco y corbata oscura, algo que nunca había cambiado en su forma de vestir. En cambio Usagi, tenía una blusa color salmón, combinado con unos jeans claros, y sandalias. Lo que Mamoru notó, era que ella estaba más arreglada, más prolija, no tenía tanto maquillaje, pero era lo suficiente. Tenía un perfume incandescente…

 _Que usaba cuando estaba con él._

Y no pudo evitar mirar a la Usagi del pasado, a la chica torpe y despistada de hacía diez años atrás. Ahora la veía con 27 años, y se notaba que ya no era esa _niña._

—Mamoru-san, ¡tanto tiempo! — exclamó ella apenas tomo asiento. Se sintió algo avergonzada, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin tener una conversación con él, que se sentía como si fueran desconocidos.

Escucho la voz de su ex "Usako", y se convenció que en verdad, ya no era más aquella chiquilla con voz chillona. Su voz era más aguda ahora, y también más suave.

—Usagi-chan — a Usagi también se le hizo raro escuchar la manera tan seca en que se dirigía a ella. Tampoco era que podía esperar un recibimiento tan cálido-. Es cierto, pasó mucho.

Mamoru había citado a Usagi a la cafetería, tenía ganas de charlar con ella, además que necesitaba aclarar algunos puntos que habían quedado pendientes entre ellos.

Seiya al enterarse, no estaba muy convencido de que podría ser una buena idea, pero Usagi enseguida le aclaró que Mamoru era el príncipe de la tierra, y que si a él se le cantaba echarlos de su planeta, estaba en su _derecho._ Entonces el pelinegro cambio de parecer, siempre y cuando viera por el bienestar de su novia. Usagi, como siempre, le habría dicho que estaría bien, y que Mamoru no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Simple y llanamente, decidió ir al grano, ya no era la niña vueltera de antes.

— ¿Por qué me has citado?

— ¿No quieres un café? — contesto con una evasiva. Usagi sonrió por lo pillo que había sido.

En eso, un muchacho alto se acercó, que al igual que Mamoru, los rasgos de su edad, le estaban pasando factura, la única diferencia era que se le notaba más canoso. Motoki en ese momento irrumpió – y como si hubiera sido a favor de su mejor amigo.

No lanzó una sonrisa como Usagi hubiese querido, como en los viejos tiempos. A ese Motoki parecía que lo habían abducido los aliens.

— ¿Qué van a pedir? — dijo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, poco amable.

—Lo de siempre — Mamoru enseguida le respondió, a lo que Motoki tomó nota en su libreta, luego miro a Usagi, y esperó a que ella hablase.

—Un café.

— ¿Solo? ¿Cortado?

—Solo, así sin más.

—De acuerdo – el rubio se dio media vuelta, pero se frenó al escuchar a la princesa.

—Fue un gusto verte Motoki.

El rubio no respondió, solo se quedó mirándola, asintió apenas y luego se marchó a armar el pedido. Mamoru sonrió con pena, en parte porque Motoki era conocido por mostrarse sincero.

Usagi no esperaba que Motoki la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Apenas su relación con Mamoru había terminado y se había juntado con Seiya, el rubio le había hecho la cruz de por vida a ella. Sumándole que también, estaba en pareja con Lita, pero directamente, no soportaba ver a la rubia y a su novio en una convivencia con amigos. No toleraba que eso pasase. Y aunque Mamoru le habría explicado una y mil veces que había sido una decisión unánime, se le hacía imposible.

¿Cómo ella podía superar rápidamente a Mamoru?

Lita defendía a capa y a espada a su amiga. Siempre trato de separar su vida en pareja con la de sus amistades, pero le dolía recibir cuestionamientos del tipo " _y tú la apoyaste"; "tú la animaste";_ y tantas acusaciones, quela castaña siempre le dejaba en claro que ella no era quien, para inmiscuirse en asuntos que no eran los suyos y que Motoki tenía que lidiar con eso.

El día que decidieron casarse, Usagi hubiere sido la madrina de Kino, y Mamoru el padrino de Motoki. He aquí donde los inconvenientes se agravaron. Al rubio le costaba entender que la única familia que Lita conservaba era el de sus amigas, e incluso su princesa le había sugerido que eligiese a otra madrina para no causarle más problemas, pero ella testarudamente había terminado por convencer que así se haría y así se hizo.

Luego de los sucesos con las Oppositio Senshis del futuro, el casamiento se produjo, primero se hizo por civil un viernes, y luego un sábado, se hizo un festejo en el templo Hikawa, ya que el abuelito de Rei había decidido irse de vacaciones, y ella como sacerdotisa, decidió ser la anfitriona y la casamentera espiritual. Motoki se abría embriagado ese día y todo estalló.

Al lunes, Lita y Motoki se estaban divorciando.

Usagi se sentía tan mal por haber sido la causal del problema, de arruinarle el matrimonio a su mejor amiga. Lita decía que no importaba, que era un estúpido, pero fueron noches y días de lágrimas que ya no aguantaba más. La rubia habría intentado hablar con Motoki, pero no había caso, él la ignoraba.

A Seiya se le ocurrió con unos ahorros que él tenía, comprar unas acciones de una cadena de hoteles y restaurantes, y regalárselo a Lita, a lo que ésta se negaba a recibir, pero finalmente desistió y lo acepto. Al menos la mantendría motivada y ocupada, ya que odiaba verla así. Taiki tuvo el gesto de ser su mano derecha, ya que eran cinco en total, y era difícil dirigirlas.

En el contrato pre-nupcial, la mitad del "The Crown" pertenecía a Kino. Y aunque solo llevaron tres días de casados, en el divorcio debían hacer la división. Motoki no disponía del dinero para comprarle su porcentaje, llevándolo a una profunda depresión, ya que no había otra opción que compartir la franquicia. Y Lita no iba a ser condescendiente después de lo que le había hecho pasar.

— ¿Te gusta el nuevo nombre?

Mamoru la había vuelto a la realidad a Usagi. La verdad era que ella quería irse de ahí lo antes posible.

—En realidad, ha cambiado demasiado de lo que yo recuerdo.

—Yo le compre la mitad a Lita — declaró, dándole un sorbo a su latte.

Usagi se quedó sorprendida.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con ella, está muy ocupada con su empresa, y casi no hemos tenido tiempo de ponernos al día — respondió, tratando de no darle mucha información.

—Mira Usagi, iré directamente al grano – Mamoru se incorporó, y la miró seriamente-. Quiero que sepas que todo esto que paso, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, nunca tuve algún problema contigo o tu novio – lo de novio sonó algo despectivo-, y quiero que dejemos las asperezas a un lado. Realmente me tiene tenso todo lo que paso. Luego de que te fuiste de Juuban, no supe de ti, solo a través de Setsuna-san.

Ella sabía que su guardiana del tiempo jugaba a dos puntas, pero que era informante de Mamoru.

—Tú decidiste terminar con la relación — le recalcó tajante —, dijiste que no era justo que hicieras tu vida y yo no. La decisión final fue tuya, y yo acepte los términos.

—Tienes razón, eso no lo discuto.

— ¿Entonces, cuál es problema?

—Que quiero saber de ti, quiero saber cómo estas, como te sientes.

—No entiendo —ya Usagi se sentía totalmente desencajada—. Tú te hiciste el _"ayyyñññ yo quiero ser médico, ayyyyñññ yo quiero estudiar, ayyyñññ Usagi eres una llorona"._ Siempre me despreciaste. Nunca valoraste mi amor hacia ti —y ahí estaba, Usagi tirándole en la cara toda la mierda que llevaba contenida.

—Y tú te dejabas llevar por lo que decían tus amigas, y no solo eso, apenas terminamos, te fuiste corriendo a los brazos de ese niño.

¿Le estaba reprochando?

—Tú te fuiste enseguida a Gran Bretaña dejándonos el problema a nosotras.

Usagi le clavo una mirada al estilo _"¿cómo te quedo el ojo, eh?"_

Aunque Motoki estaba alejado, escuchó todo, y hasta le dio la razón en cierto punto.

—De nuevo, tienes razón. Me desligue de mis responsabilidades – sonrió derrotado ante una Usagi triunfante. Volvió a darle otro sorbo al latte.

—Claramente, me cansé de siempre atajar tu trasero. Después de eso, las chicas y yo decidimos renunciar a ser s _couts._

—Eso lo sabía.

—Seguramente, mi guardiana de Plutón te lo habrá contado — Usagi estaba segura que había hecho un jaque mate.

—… Pero no eres la única que lo ha pasado mal. Me ha costado llevar una vida en Gran Bretaña, me ha costado llevar la residencia sin pensar en las consecuencias. ..

— ¿Lo dices por ChibiUsa? — ya se estaba metiendo en un terreno prohibido, que Usagi no deseaba explorar, el punto de culpa, el golpe bajo. Algo que los tenía _atados._ Algo que no deseaba tampoco tener en común con él. No odiaba a Mamoru, pero no quería saber de él tampoco—, porque si esta conversación será sobre ella, me iré.

— ¿Ya la olvidaste? — otro golpe. Pero los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de lágrimas —, qué fácil que lo hiciste, que te _cagaste_ en ella.

—Pero Rini vive en otro mundo — trato de salvar la situación sin éxito alguno—, yo no me _cago_ en ella — también se le habían cristalizado los ojos—, yo también la amo, pero yo no puedo estar con alguien por ella.

Mamoru estuvo de acuerdo. No podía obligarla por la pequeña, que él la amaba, no había dudas, y que Usagi también, pero si no hay amor en una pareja…

Sin abstenerse, Mamoru se puso a llorar, también necesitaba largar todo aquello que estaba comprimiendo. No tenía sentido este encuentro, si era solo para remover todos esos recuerdos que se encontraban en ese recóndito lugar en sus vidas, que habían decidido guardarlo y archivarlo bajo siete llaves.

Usagi se perdió en sus pensamientos, su alma le apretaba y le exigía que sacara todo eso. No pudo evitar el sentirse contagiada por ver a Mamoru llorar. Él había decidido quebrarse ante su ex novia, mostrarle lo débil que podía ser ante semejante situación.

¿Podía un hombre estar tan lastimado?

Pero Usagi no iba a cometer el error de abrazarlo. Y entonces recordó que él se lo había dicho una vez; _"si el destino estaba escrito, se iba a encargar de juntarlos"_. Solo pudo quedarse con eso. Trato de tomar su cartera, pero la voz de Mamoru la hizo desistir.

—No quiero hacerte sentir mal _Usako_ — pero inevitablemente, lo hizo—, solo sé que tú eres capaz de sentir éste dolor.

Entonces ella comprendió a que venía todo esto. Aunque no se amasen, aunque no eran pareja, y aunque hubieren muchos motivos, el dolor de saber que Rini no estaría, persistía, abría la herida, una herida que no iba a ser capaz de sanar, una herida que sangraba todo el tiempo, y que los iba a ir consumiendo en alma y mente por el resto de su vida.

Usagi pudo ver de refilón que Motoki estaba pululando por ahí, y no le gustaría que viera a su amigo llorar, lo que atino a hacer fue tomarle la mano por encima de la mesa, Mamoru se sorprendió al sentir ese gesto, y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas.

—La único que puedo decirte Mamoru, es que ChibiUsa siempre vivirá en mi corazón —al mismo tiempo se ponía la mano encima de su pecho —, y si deseas ver a Rini, pídele a Setsuna que te lleve con ella — trato de sonreírle lo más sincera posible, sabía que no podían, que las reglas eran claras, pero quizá, eso haga mermar el daño que llevaba ese hombre.

No lo había pensado tampoco, y Sailor Pluto nunca le había comentado de eso. Pero no bastaba con solo verla, aunque le doliera, pero le haría sentir mejor quizá.

—Además… recuerda, que si las cosas se ponen complicadas en el planeta tierra, haremos lo que hay que hacer —Usagi trató de no llenarle de falsas esperanzas. Pero había sido lo más sincera posible—, todas las noches sueño con ChibiUsa. No creas que yo estoy como si nada.

Apretó fuertemente su mano, y Mamoru asintió, sintiéndose en parte acompañado por el mismo dolor.

—Te haré caso, Usagi-chan— declaró finalmente, aunque un poco adolorido.

—Sí no hay nada más que hablar, me gustaría irme —la rubia trato de sonar lo más fría posible, Usagi deseaba escapar urgente de ahí.

Mamoru libero su mano, y ésta tomó su cartera, dejo algo de dinero arriba de la mesa para que no pagase él solo el café y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta.

—Para mí también fue un gusto verte, Usagi-chan— la voz de Motoki la hizo darse vuelta. Ahora la miraba con menos odio que antes, tratando de sonreírle tristemente.

Usagi asintió levemente y dijo algo así, por lo bajo como; _"nos vemos"._

No era la conversación que quizá deseo tener, pero les sirvió para externar un poco las miserias que llevaban contenidas, ni Usagi ni Mamoru tenían la culpa de no estar enamorados.

Además, en ese momento, paso Unazuki por su lado, no la saludo porque simplemente parecía que la colorada no la había visto. Al voltear y al seguirla con la mirada, desde afuera notó que la chica había saludado a su hermano y le había dado un beso en los labios a Mamoru.

No sintió nada, solo el deseo de que Mamoru dejara de llorar por algo que ellos decidieron "purgar" de sus vidas, aunque los dos sufrieran lo mismo, la vida continuaba y no podían detenerse en eso.

Deseaba que Mamoru fuese feliz. Miró al cielo y lo deseo con fuerza.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Comentarios?

Si no se entiende algo, déjenmelo en los comentarios que con gusto les ayudaré a entender. Acepto las críticas constructivas. Muchas gracias.

 **Yuki Kou**


End file.
